Yo-Kai Watch: Our Journey
by MineTsuDeku112
Summary: (Rewrite of Nate and Katie's Adventures) After discovering the existence of Youkai, Katie Forester, joined by her friends, Nate, Komasan and Frostina, must save their world and the Youkai World from the corruption of an ancient evil. How will they be able to defeat it? What is Frostina's connection with it? And how will Katie and Nate's feelings be affected by it?


"Achooo!"

Katie's sneeze loudly spreaded throughout the school. She wiped her nose and continued to sweep the floor. Katie has been sweeping the floors of her homeroom class for quite a while. She was assigned by her teacher to sweep the floors during Gym class. She had been sweeping for about 15 minutes and had just finished. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, satisfied that she was finished.

"Phew. Talk about a good days work." said Katie.

Katie, unknowingly, bonked into her desk and something fell out of the desk onto the floor with a thud. Katie turned to see a journal on the floor. She knelt down and picked up the journal. The journal looked to be very old. It had lots of dust on it, with the front cover torn, with some blue sticky notes sticking out. Katie analyzed the journal, with a look of confusion on her face.

"Where did this come from?" asked Katie.

Katie continued to analyze the journal, however, she felt some sort of force telling her to read the journal. After a few minutes of analyzing, Katie reluctantly opened the journal and began reading it. The first few pages looked a bit odd, with scibbles of a ghost, a red cat, a white dog, a blue komino girl, a baku-looking creature, a bat with blue wings, a blue kappa creature, a snake-scarfed man, a nine-tailed humaniod fox, and a blonde haired boy wearing a red komino-like robe. The next pages contained somewhat locations in Japan and the U.S. and illustrations of an old wooden cottage. Katie then stopped on the next page. The page contained a sketch, of sorts, for a watch. Katie analyzed the watch and it looked somewhat familiar to her.

"Hmmm. I know I've seen that watch before. But...where?" Katie continued to the next page and saw another sketch for another watch. This watch, however, look differently from the previous one. This watch looked more in the grounds of a pink pocket watch, complete with a light blue strap, and emblazoned with heart patterns.

Before Katie could move on to the next page, the school bell ranged, indicating that lunch is about to start. Katie closed the journal and put it in her backpack, planning to finish looking through it after school. Katie proceeded to the lunchroom with the sketches from the journal still clear in her thoughts.

* * *

Katie meet up with her friends, Nate, Eddie, Bear, Alex, and Sarah, to hang out during lunch. The boys were discussing about the new Mega Watches that Eddie got, with the girls giggling at their reactions. However, Katie noticed something on Nate's wrist, and it shocked her. She got up from her seat, and grabbed Nate's wrist and saw the white watch on his wrist, this caused Nate to blush. Katie analyzed the watch and noticed that it was the exact same watch she saw in the journel she found. Katie was at a lost for words.

Nate, after breaking out of his trance, spoke up, "Uh, Katie?"

Katie quickly let go of Nate's wrist, blushing profusely, "S-Sorry, Nate. I just...never noticed your watch before."

Nate, while not showing it, could tell that Katie was lying, but didn't dwell on it much.

"By the way Nate, where did you get that watch?" asked Eddie.

While none of them payed any attention to it, they all have wondered where Nate got his watch, since (for Katie, Eddie, and Bear) Nate never had the watch when he went up Mount Wildwood to try and catch a rare bug and prove to everyone that he isn't average. However, when he came back from fhe mountain, he had the watch and ever since then he and everyone else in Springdale have been exibiting strange behaviors.

"I told you guys already, it's a family heirloom I got from the shrine." answered Nate as he begrudgingly to a bite out of his bread roll.

"Geez, no need to be so defensive about it." said Alex.

As everyone continued their meal, Katie continued to stare at Nate's watch with a worried look on her face.

* * *

As the school day went by and everyone left the school anand headed home, Katie took one last look at Nate and his watch, however, she could faintly see a ghostly image of a red cat and a ghost following Nate as he walked home. After rubbing her to see if she was hallucinating, Katie proceeded to her house.

* * *

In her bedroom, Katie continued to look through the journal she found. Each page was filled with sketches of different animals and objects, each one being titled a Youkai, and many pages having sketches of different locations in Japan. Katie stopped on one page that had a sketch of an old watch shop, with a sticky note having the words **"Go here!"** scribbled on it. Katie pondered on this. Why would someone write something like this in a journal? Unless...this was message from the owner. Could the owner have wanted someone like Katie to find this journal and complete the owner's original goal? Katie needed to find out.

After getting her mother's permission, Katie headed out on her bicycle to the location of the old watch shop, with the journal in tow.

* * *

Katie biked all the way to Blossom Heights, and stopped at the old watch shop. However, the sketch in the journal is different compared to the shop. The sketch seemed to be of the shop back in the early years of Blossom Heights before it changed into the modern times. The shop was now called "Timers and More," a watch shop owned by Mortimer Goodsight, or Mr. Goodsight, who was renowned for fixing and upgrading any watch, clock, or timer, no matter how old it is.

Katie entered the shop and was greeted by Mr. Goodsight at the front desk.

"Good evening, Miss Katie." greeted Mr. Goodsight.

"Uh, good evening, Mr. Goodsight." Katie nervously greeted back.

While Katie never meet Mr. Goodsight in person, he has help her and her parents fix all their clocks in their household over the phone.

"I see you've come for the watch, eh?" Katie jumped at this.

"What? How did you know about that?" asked Katie.

"Let's just say, I have a knack for knowing these kinds of things." answered Mr. Goodsight.

Katie was suspicious, but just went along with his answer.

Mr. Goodsight proceeded to the back of the shop, leaving Katie alone for a bit. He returned from the back with a cardboard package, which he proceeded to place on the front desk. Katie looked at the package with a look of curiousity and confusion in her eyes.

"While I could give you a regular watch, I feel like this will suit you best." said Mr. Goodsight as he opened the package to reveal the watch inside.

Katie was shocked at what she saw. It was the same pocket watch from the journal. How is this even possible? The journal and sketches looked to be done 60 years ago and yet the pocket watch is still around in Mr. Goodsight's shop, and in perfect condition no less. Just what is going on here?

"This is a special watch. It will bring you good fortune." said Mr. Goodsight.

Katie proceeded to place the watch around her neck and analyzed it. What exactly makes it so special anyway?

"Thank you, Mr. Goodsight." said Katie as she proceeded to the exit.

"You are most welcome...New Watcher."

Katie whipped her head around towards Mr. Goodsight, only to see that the shop had completely disappeared. Was the shop even real? Was it all a dream? Katie looked down at the watch around her neck.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Katie said before proceeding back to Springdale. But unbeknownst to her, a shadow watch over her from a distance.

"So the time has come." said the shadow before he vanished into thin air.


End file.
